


Hold on

by Lost_in_dance



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_dance/pseuds/Lost_in_dance
Summary: A one shot based around a particular scene from season 5.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching the new She-Ra this year and binge watched season 5 yesterday. I loved this show and I wish that I could have started watching it when it first came out. But one scene from 5 stayed with me and I just wanted to write this quick oneshot, so enjoy

Hold

Hold on

Hold on to me

Cause I'm a little unsteady

*/*/*

Adora definitely felt like she had done this all before.

She stared at her reflection in the waterfall of the room and sighed. Her dirty blonde hair loose with the diadem centre of her head, almost reminiscent of her She-Ra form.

She heard the door creak open, her white dress swishing around her as she turned to see who had come into their room and smiled. Catra and Glimmer came barrelling in, Glimmer holding a hairbrush above Catra's unruly hair and Catra holding an arm up to shield it, whilst still balancing a white and gold coat on her shoulder.

"Just let me brush it"

"No" Catra cried before running to hide behind Adora whilst Glimmer laughed and began to chase her.

"Don't let her touch me. She's going to torture me" As the two began to circle Adora, who tried to hold back a small smile.

"Do you always have to be this dramatic?" Glimmer asked, finally stopping in front of Adora, whilst Catra hid behind, one hand positioned on Adora's shoulder.

"Come on, guys" A male voice said as Bow slipped into the room and the three women stared at him "If we're late to Scorpia's first ball, she's gonna kill us" He moved an arm around Glimmer's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Glimmer smiled softly up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fine." She replied before looking back at Catra with a smile "You're off the hook. This time" Adora looked back at Catra, who stuck her tongue out and smirked at the queen.

The three began to move to the door, before Catra looked back and held out a hand

"You coming?" Adora reached for it, suddenly remembering this moment from years ago though instead of Catra slipping away, she felt the hand of her wife, who pulled her in close. Adora smiled back at Catra, before leaning in for one small kiss.

"Wherever you go" She replied, foreheads touching. Catra smiled back at her before standing up straight and threading their hands together.

"Then let's go, before she changes her mind about my hair" Adora let Catra tug her out of their room, finally feeling at peace.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble inspired by a re-watch of episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one shot but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it down.  
> Also writing this the day before my birthday, so I'm considering in this being a gift for you guys.

It was moments like this that Adora just loved. Their room at Bright Moon was quiet, nothing but the sounds of the waterfall and of Catra’s nail file slowly filing her claws. Adora sneaked a peek from her papers to look across at Catra, lounging in the middle of their bed and concentrating on her task.  
Adora had never seen Catra ever file her claws, but with the Horde, doing anything that seemed superficial was seen as timewasting and vain. No time for self-care when you had to be mindless soldiers. 

“What?” Adora blinked back into the room to see that Catra had stopped what she was doing and was now staring back at Adora. 

“I’ve just never seen you take care of yourself like this. I know you must have because your claws always looked so well kept but, never mind. It doesn’t matter” Adora quickly looked back at her papers and began to read over the statements that Glimmer had sent to her again. Within a few seconds, the seat next to Adora dipped slightly and she looked up to see Catra sat next to her, nail file still in hand. 

Catra gently took Adora’s left hand and began to gently file away at her nails. 

“What are you doing?” Adora asked with a slightly confused look on her face. Catra smirked and replied 

“What does it look like?” As she continued to file. After a few seconds she spoke again

“I know that back then, this kind of stuff just wasn’t important but I liked doing this. Even if it was something this small” Adora smiled and leaned over, giving Catra a small kiss to the forehead.

“Besides if I didn’t take care of my claws, how could I use them to get back at the people who wronged me” Adora laughed before replying 

“Ok, that was definitely less sweet. But I do like doing this kind of stuff with you”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick one shot for you guys. Wanted to do something slightly more emotional this time. So I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think.

The first year was definitely the hardest. The pair had been quiet the entire day whilst celebrations had gone around them. An unspoken agreement to just not mention what made them so sad on this day. The following day had been horrendous, Adora and Catra snapping at each other at the smallest thing causing their friends to just leave them alone. It wasn't until much later that the pair were able to discuss without losing it.

The second year was different. The pair got up early and travelled back to where it all ended. They didn't enter the building but just stood outside, holding each other before travelling back. Suddenly it became their tradition.

Each year, on that one fated day, Catra and Adora travelled to the ruins which held the Heart and would spend no more than a couple of hours before traveling back for the party later in the evening.

"Do you think she cares that we come back here?" Adora asked cautiously, looking at the ruin in front of them. Catra looked at Adora before looking back at the sky, one hand reaching for Adora and stroking the back of her hand.

"Maybe. Who really knows what she thought in the end" Adora looked back at Catra. Her hair now reaching to just below her shoulder, tied in a loose ponytail, one strand hanging down. Adora reached up and tucked the strand behind her ear before leaning against her shoulder.

"We should go in one day. Maybe her mask is still in there" Catra smiled down at her and pressed a small kiss to the side of her head.

"One day" she replied before beginning to stand up. Looking back down at Adora she held out a hand and said

"Come on, we need to start going back before Sparkles starts freaking out" Adora took the offered hand and stood up.

"I'm glad that I get this time with you. I'm so happy that it was you with me when it all happened. But I do wish that"

"I know. Next year we'll go in and maybe we can make something in there. Like a memorial" Adora walked forward to hold Catra

"I'd like that. Come on, let's go home"

Catra took one last look back at the ruin and smiled softly, the same though entering her head as it did each year and would for the years to come.

Thank you Shadow Weaver


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back. I officially went back to work just over two weeks ago, and after having two months off, I'm still getting back into it. So updates are going to be slow. So far I have one more idea after I post this, so I'm going to spend a bit of time re-watching and see what comes to mind. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I wish we could have seen this in the actual show

Adora finished tying her hair up and smiled at herself in the mirror. It had been a couple of months since the final battle and the other princesses were coming to Bright Moon, not for a battle meeting but just for a catch up. They had all been busy in their own kingdoms, slowly repairing the damage that had happened.

There was a knock at the door and it opened slightly revealing Bow looking in.

"You ready to go? I've seen Catra with Scorpia and the others are all going to the meeting room now"

"Yeah lets go" Adora replied, standing up and following Bow out the door. They weren't walking for long when they came across Frosta, a frown on her face and before Adora or Bow could say anything said quickly

"There's a weird old lady in the room"

"What?" Bow asked before walking towards the room and looking in. Adora looked back at Frosta and asked

"How did she get in?"

Frosta shrugged and replied

"No one knows but she won't speak to anyone" Frosta walked back into the room and Adora watched before following a second later. The first people she saw were Mermista and Sea Hawk leaning against the wall, looking slightly amused. Perfuma and Entrapta were sat in their chairs with Scorpia leaning on the back of Perfuma's chair also watching on as Catra and Glimmer seemed to be talking to a smaller figure. Adora took a few steps to the side, trying to get a closer look as she heard Glimmer say calmly

"I can help you if you just tell me why you're here" Adora could see the wild hair and the dark red floor length dress and immediately knew who it was

"Madame Razz?" Catra and Glimmer both turned to Adora, Catra being the first to ask

"You know her?" Razz adjusted her glasses and smiled wildly before moving past the two girls and standing in front of Adora.

"Yeah, I've seen her a few times"

"Mara, Dearie!" Catra raised an eyebrow and said

"You gave her a fake name?" Glimmer shook her head and replied

"No, Mara was the last She-ra, remember?" Catra rolled her eyes and looked back at Adora. Adora shrugged and replied

"She's a bit confused" Razz took Adora's hand and began to lead her out of the room,

"You promised that we could go berry picking. I know the best spot to go, you can't forget your promises Mara" The other princesses watched as the woman and Adora left the room before Mermista asked loudly

"So we're just going to let that old woman take Adora?" They all looked at each other before Catra began to follow them out of the room

"I'll make sure they're ok. All of you can stay"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea came to me this morning and hadn’t left my head since so I had to write it. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this chapter or leave it how it is for now. Tomorrow I’ll be working on chapter 3 for Illicit affairs

It wasn't long after the war had ended, that some of the princesses, and Bow, found themselves outside of the crystal palace. Adora had chosen to remain behind at Bright Moon, the others knew that she couldn't shake the memory of the last time that she had been in the presence of Light Hope. Catra had also chosen to remain behind which was turning into a regular occurrence.

Glimmer looked up at the shining building and took a deep breath. She hadn't forgotten the last time that she was here, pleading for Light Hope to tell her how to use the Heart.

"So this doesn't look too bad" Glimmer turned to look at Mermista, who was looking up the castle with a bored expression.

"Wait until you get inside" Glimmer muttered before saying louder "Eternia" The doorway opened and the group of four moved down into the first corridor.

"It feels so weird and empty" Bow whispered to Glimmer "Do you remember the first time we were here?" Glimmer smirked before replying

"When we were running from that giant bug Yeah I think I recall something like that" Bow laughed and looked around the first antechamber. Perfuma was stood looking up at the She-Ra mural, she turned to look at the others and began to say

"You know this if we aired this place..." Laughter began to fill the antechamber and the group began to look around the room.

"What was that?" Bow said, his voice shaking a little. Glimmer reached for his hand and replied

"I'm not sure but didn't Adora say something about this place could hold memories"

"Well, that's not at all creepy" Perfuma whispered. The laughter rang out again and the group turned to the corridor to see a small figure run past. Mermista walked towards the corridor before turning around to look at the others.

"We might as well follow it" The group followed the sound of the laughter up the corridor, which began to change, becoming more metallic.

"Doesn't this look like the Fright Zone?" Glimmer said before she stopped at the sight of the small blonde child in front of her.

"Adora?" Bow whispered before another small figure came into view.

"Adora" The small figure called before running up to the child. She stopped, raising her head and said

"Does it look broken to you?" Adora looked at her face before replying

"It's not broken. You're fine"

"That's Catra" Perfuma said, bending down to take a close look at the children as Catra screamed, exclaining loudly

"I'm bleeding"

"You're not bleeding," Adora replied, holding Catra's wrist in her hand "Why would you try to pick a fight with Octavia anyway?"

"I didn't do anything," Catra replied bluntly "All I did was exist near her" Glimmer laughed at the conversation before leaning into Bow

"Yeah right she did nothing" Giggling slightly as Bow nudged her in the side.

"And scratch her on the eyeball. And call her dumb-face" Adora leaned back, hand on hip

"Catra"

"What? She has a dumb face" Adora sighed, holding out a small hand and asked

"Where is she?" Catra took her hand and lead Adora, and the rest of the group to a railing before pointing down. The princesses looked down at the woman leaning against the wall, a bandage over her eye. Mermista paused for a second before turning to Bow and asking

"Hey, wasn't that the horde captain that kidnapped you and Sea Hawk?" Bow looked down before replying

"Oh yeah it was" The two were interrupted when Adora suddenly shouted

"Hey, Octavia! You're a dumb face"

"Wow, what a insult" Mermista said dryly as the Horde soldier roared and began to charge at the two small children.

The children began to run down the corridor, laughing as they went. The princesses watched as suddenly the room glitched back to normal.

"That must be leftover simulation from the program." Bow muttered, tapping a finger against his chin.

And Adora used to train here a lot with Light Hope" Glimmer continued "I wonder what other memories are stored here" The group looked at each other, Perfuma beginning to stroke a strand of hair between her fingers

"If it's broadcasting our friend's memories, should we even continue?"


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the last chapter. I had so much fun writing chapter 5 so if you would like me to continue let me know.   
> This is one of two ways I could see Adora finding out about Eternia.

The castle had never seemed so still and silent. In truth, Adora had woken up late today to an empty bed and couldn’t seem to find anyone around Bright Moon. She knew that the other princesses were around but she had no clue as to where any of them had gotten to. 

So instead she found herself in the kitchen, eating a slice of berry cake, the berries coming from her last visit to Razz. She sighed in content as she ate the last mouthful, pushing her plate away and leaning back in her chair. After years of ration bars, actual food still tasted amazing to her. She turned as she saw the door open and Catra saunter into the room. She smiled up at her, as Catra sat in her lap before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“And where have you been all morning?” Adora asked, as Catra began to play with the hair that had escaped Adora’s ponytail. 

“With the princesses. They’ve been busy researching” Adora looked at Catra confused. Catra sighed, getting up and holding a hand out to Adora. 

“It’s probably best if they tell you what they’ve found” Adora took her hand and stood up. Catra turned to leave but Adora tugged on her hand once, waiting until Catra was facing her. 

“Is it bad?” Catra pauses for a second, her eyes seemingly scanning for something in Adora’s eyes. She smiled softly before replying. 

“No. Nothing bad at all” Adora let herself be pulled from the kitchen and along the corridors. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something massive was about to happen and she wasn’t too sure on whether it would be good or not. She came to just as Catra began to open the doors to the little used study. Adora frowned, realising it’s the one place she hadn’t thought to check. It was barely opened since it used to be Angella’s study. The last time it had been used at all was when Double Trouble had been sent to spy on them from the Horde. 

Adora looked at the faces of her friends as she entered, all of them looking back at her with smiles on their faces. 

“What’s going on?” She asked cautiously. Glimmer coughed slightly before replying 

“Well, as you know we went to the Crystal Castle recently and well we found something in there” She passed Bow’s tablet to Adora, who frowned at the image on the screen before saying 

“We’ve seen this before guys. It says ‘Eternia’ It’s just a First Ones password” 

“Except it’s not” A voice cut through. Adora looked up to Entrapta grinning at her. Adora glanced round at everyone else before asking 

“What do you mean?” Entrapta laughed before starting a hologram in the centre of the table. A planet began to circle which looked very similar to Etheria but not quite the same. 

“Eternia is a planet,” Entrapta lectured, her eyes wide at what was in front of her “It’s what can be described as a sister planet to Etheria. They are quite close in how the planets ecosystem are but there are some differences” 

Glimmer cut Entrapta off, before placing a hand on Adora’s shoulder. 

“We think this planet is where you are from Adora. Entrapta has had Darla scanning for possible life forms. She can’t be 100% sure because of the distance but there are readings of activity” 

Adora let out a shuddering breath, looking round at her friends once more, all their faces beaming with smiles before standing up.

“I can’t do this right now” She stuttered before turning and leaving the room. She didn’t get too far before she heard the door open once more and a voice call out 

“Adora!” She turned to look back at Catra, allowing the smaller woman to catch up to her before saying 

“I don’t know what to say to them. I don’t know what to do” Catra places a hand on her cheek. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do anything. It’s your choice on what you want to do with this information. No one is forcing you to go” Adora closed her eyes and whispered 

“But shouldn’t I go?” Catra smiled at Adora and pulled her into a hug.

“Whatever you decide, I’ll be with you all the way. But you don’t have to do this right now” Adora hugged Catra a little bit closer before letting go. 

“Maybe one day I could go. I may never find my family there or I could but I don’t want this now,” She placed a soft kiss on Catra’s lips before holding out a hand and walking her outside.

She didn’t need Eternia just yet. All her family were already here.


End file.
